Sinfonia
'''Sinfonia '''is a song on TROIS ANGES's first album, CAMPANELLA. Tracklist Romaji= #STORIA #Tsukikage no Träumerei #Angel Lamp #Cresc. Heart #Sinfonia #STORIA (inst.) #Tsukikage no Träumerei (inst.) #Angel Lamp (inst.) #Cresc. Heart (inst.) #Sinfonia (inst.) |-| Japanese= #STORIA #月影のトロイメライ #エンゼルランプ #Cresc. Heart #Sinfonia #STORIA (inst.) #月影のトロイメライ (inst.) #エンゼルランプ (inst.) #Cresc. Heart (inst.) #Sinfonia (inst.) |-| English= #STORIA #Moonlight's Daydream #Angel Lamp #Cresc. Heart #Sinfonia #STORIA (inst.) #Moonlight's Daydream (inst.) #Angel Lamp (inst.) #Cresc. Heart (inst.) #Sinfonia (inst.) Lyrics Romaji= Kami-sama ga mitsumeteru Minami no sora ni aru Juujika ni kimi wa nani wo inotta? Yurushite wa yurusarete Ai da to kanjite wa Chouritsu wo kurikaesu kokoro de ima, sakebitai Subete ga tsumi na no ka Shiro to kuro no kenban no ue Tamesu you ni odotte mo Kikoeru oto ga DISUKOODO nara Dare mo mukuwarenai darou I'll play for you... "Sinfonia" Kanadezu irarenakute Hito wo aisu you ni utau shirabe Konomama kotoba wo ushinau toki ga kite mo Saigo ni yobu yo kimi no namae My Cross Hoshikuzu no SUTENDO GURASU Shizuka ni matataita Budou-iro somaru yami wo irodotta Tentai no CHAPERU kara Kotae wa nai keredo Itsu datte susumubeki tsugi no michi wo Terashidasu Kuyamu koto wasurete Yagate mirai dake wo omotta Utagau kokoro sutete Shinjite itai aishite itai Sore ga oroka da to shite mo I'll play for you... "Sinfonia" Negawazu irarenakute Kimi no egao dake wa taenai you ni Kore kara kiseki ga ichido dake da to shite mo Nozomu yo kimi no shiawase dake My Cross Mune no naka haritsumeta ito ga Kanashimi no kaze ni furuete iru oto wo tate nagara ――― dareka kiite Shukumei aragatte Tokei mawari ni meguru omoi Nagarete kieru hoshi ni Nani wo takusu ka nani wo chikau ka Konna chikara ja tarinai I'll play for you... "Sinfonia" Kanadezu irarenakute Hito wo aisu you ni utau shirabe Konomama kotoba wo ushinau toki ga kite mo Saigo ni yobu yo kimi no namae My Cross Saigo ni utau kimi no ai wo My Cross |-| Japanese= 神様が見つめてる 南の空にある 十字架に　君は何を祈った？ 許しては許されて 愛だと感じては 調律を繰り返す心で今、叫びたい すべてが罪なのか 白と黒の鍵盤の上 試すように踊っても 聴こえる音がディスコードなら 誰も報われないだろう I'll play for you...“Sinfonia” 奏でずいられなくて 人間を愛すように　歌う調べ このまま言葉を　失うときが来ても 最期に呼ぶよ　君の名前　My Cross 星屑のステンドグラス 静かに瞬いた 葡萄色　染まる闇を彩った 天体のチャペルから 応えはないけれど いつだって進むべき次の道を 照らし出す 悔やむこと　忘れて やがて未来だけを想った 疑う心　捨てて 信じていたい　愛していたい それが愚かだとしても I'll pray for you...“Sinfonia” 願わずいられなくて 君の笑顔だけは　絶えないように これから奇跡が　1度だけだとしても 望むよ　君の幸せだけ　My Cross 胸の中　張り詰めた糸が 悲しみの風に震えている　音を立てながら ―――誰か聴いて 宿命　抗って 時計廻りに巡る想い 流れて消える星に 何を託すか　何を誓うか こんなチカラじゃ足りない I'll play for you...“Sinfonia” 奏でずいられなくて 人間を愛すように　歌う調べ このまま言葉を　失うときが来ても 最期に呼ぶよ　君の名前　My Cross 最期に歌う　君の愛を　My Cross |-| English= There is a God that watches over us Under the southern sky sits a cross What did you pray for there? The things that require forgiving Are forgiven with the tune of love But the heart that constantly repeats this process now wishes to shout Is everything a sin? Even if you tried to dance On top of the black and white keys If the sounds that you play are discorded Nobody will bother paying attention I'll play for you in your place... a "Sinfonia" During the times when you feel tired of always playing it For people to love each other, we must sing together Even if the day comes when words lose their meaning I'll keep calling for your name even until the end My Cross The stained glass made of stardust That was dyed purple by the darkness Twinkled by itself silently Although there were no answers to be found Within this heavenly chapel Someday, the paths that will lead us forward Will be illuminated Let's leave all of our regrets behind And focus all of our thoughts on the future Let's throw out all of the doubts from our hearts I want to believe in people, I want to love others Even if that's utterly foolish of me I'll pray in your place... "Sinfonia" During the times when you're tired of all the praying All I want is for that smile to always remain on your face If I could have just a single miracle granted I'd want it to be used for your happiness My Cross My heart that has been tied down by a thread Trembles from the sadness that the wind brings with it But as long as I can still make noise―――somebody, please listen I will fight against this destiny That never stops rotating around the clock If we only make vows and entrust our wishes To the fleeting stars in the sky That'll never be enough strength to change anything I'll play for you in your place... a "Sinfonia" During the times when you feel tired of always playing it For people to love each other, we must sing together Even if the day comes when words lose their meaning I'll keep calling for your name even until the end My Cross I'll continue singing my love to you until the end My Cross Videos External Links Category:TROIS ANGES Category:TROIS ANGES Songs Category:Songs